elmundodelalenguafandomcom-20200214-history
Elmundodelalengua Wiki
el lenguje es muy importante tanto saberlo escribir como hablarlo: hay diferentes tipos de lenguajes, oral.escrito, de señas, corporal, algebraico. Welcome to the Elmundodelalengua Wiki Bienvenidas/os aqui conoceras algunas caracteristicas del lenguaje humano. CARACTERISTICAS DEL LENGUAJE Origenes de la lengua Orígenes La base del idioma Español es el latín vulgar, propagado en España desde fines del siglo III a. C., que se impuso a las lenguas ibéricas y al vasco. El latín, la lengua de Roma. Los abundantes documentos que nos quedan del latín provienen de los textos literarios. Pero si queremos conocer los verdaderos orígenes de nuestra lengua, tenemos imaginar como hablaban los hombres y mujeres del Imperio. Efectivamente, las lenguas romances no derivan del latín escrito en la literatura, sino del latín hablado en las calles y en las plazas. Y las diferencias entre una y otra variedad lingüística son importantes. En el aspecto fónico, el latín literario diferenciaba diez vocales (cinco largas y cinco breves) y esa longitud de la vocal podía modificar el significado de una palabra. El latín oral reemplazó esa distinción por el acento de intensidad, que persiste como rasgo distintivo de nuestra lengua. En el plano morfológico, los sustantivos y los adjetivos se declinaban lo que significa que adoptaban una terminación diferente según cual fuera la función que desempeñaban en la oración. Esta característica del latín literario era reemplazada en el latín oral por un aumento en la cantidad de preposiciones, tal como sucede en el castellano actual. En lo referente al aspecto sintáctico, el latín literario empleaba con frecuencia el hipérbaton en tanto que el latín oral ordenaba la oración con una regularidad casi constante y similar a la de nuestra lengua. Una relación lógica por parte, si se tiene en cuenta que una lengua evoluciona y se modifica con mayor dinamismo en su variante oral que en la escrita. Otros elementos conformadores del lexico español Otro elemento conformador del léxico en el español es el griego, puesto que en las costas mediterráneas hubo una importante colonización griega desde el siglo VII a.C.; como, por otro lado, esta lengua también influyó en el latín, voces helénicas han entrado en el español en diferentes momentos históricos. Historia del idioma ruso 1-. INTRODUCCIÓN Lengua rusa, idioma oficial de la Federación Rusa (véase Rusia). El ruso ha sido la lengua oficial del Imperio zarista ruso y de la antigua URSS (Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas); todavía hoy es la segunda lengua oficial de estas repúblicas. Lenguas de Europa Este mapa muestra la distribución de las lenguas habladas en Europa y la familia o subfamilia lingüística a la que pertenece cada una deellas.© Microsoft Corporation. Reservados todos los derechos. Se le ha llamado también gran ruso o ruso mayor. Junto al bielorruso y el ucranio configuran la rama oriental de las lenguas eslavas. Se divide en tres grupos de dialectos: septentrional, meridional y central; este último es un grupo de transición porque combina rasgos de los dialectos del norte y del sur. Los grupos dialectales central y meridional se caracterizan por lo que se llama akan'je, que es la fusión de algunas vocales átonas. El ruso estándar, basado en la norma culta del habla de Moscú, es una de las cinco lenguas oficiales de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas. 2-. CARACTERÍSTICAS El ruso utiliza el alfabeto cirílico, que posee 33 letras. Su ortografía es básicamente fonética y sus reglas de pronunciación son pocas y muy sencillas. Carece de artículos. Posee tres géneros, masculino, femenino y neutro, que se declinan con variaciones de caso y número. Los casos son seis: nominativo, acusativo, genitivo, dativo, instrumental y preposicional; los números son dos: singular y plural. Los adjetivos concuerdan con los nombres en género, número y caso. Los verbos tienen tres tiempos, pasado, presente y futuro, además de aspecto, que son dos, el imperfectivo, que presenta la acción como proceso repetido, y el perfectivo, que presenta la acción como única y en bloque, generalmente como acción concluida. La distinción aspectual se conserva en los tres modos, indicativo, subjuntivo-condicional e imperativo. Como posee declinación y conjugación, no es una lengua rígida en cuanto al orden de las palabras en la oración. Una nota característica de su léxico es la amplitud de las familias de palabras derivadas de una misma raíz por medio de prefijos y sufijos. 3-. HISTORIA En el siglo X, tras la conversión de los pueblos eslavos al cristianismo, se inicia la escritura. La lengua escrita que introdujeron los misioneros fue el antiguo eslavo (o eslavonio) eclesiástico, también llamada antiguo búlgaro o eslavón antiguo. En el momento de su introducción, la comprendían prácticamente todos los eslavos orientales. Sin embargo, las diferencias entre la lengua hablada y la escrita fueron aumentando paulatinamente, y la lengua hablada fue sufriendo una simplificación de sus estructuras fonológicas y morfológicas. Hasta finales del siglo XVII el antiguo eslavo eclesiástico se siguió empleando como lengua literaria y únicamente estaban libres de su influencia losdocumentos de carácter administrativo y legal. En el siglo XVIII, durante el reinado de Pedro I el Grande, tuvo lugar la secularización de la cultura rusa y todo el Imperio miró hacia Occidente y recibió las influencias europeas, lo que provocó un verdadero cataclismo en el idioma. La lengua escrita, tanto la eclesiástica como la administrativa, no eran capaces de expresar la gran cantidad de conceptos nuevos procedentes de la vida científica, técnica, cultural y política, introducidos por las reformas de Pedro I. Esto hizo necesaria la creación de una nueva lengua escrita a partir de las formas existentes, que tomó palabras del eslavonio arcaico, la vernácula y ciertos elementos tomados de Occidente. En la primera mitad del siglo XIX la lengua rusa alcanzó su situación actual. Leer más: http://www.monografias.com/trabajos11/lespa/lespa.shtml#ixzz3Ckm3TkDN La lengua es como se presenta con sus características personalísimas e intransferibles y sus ilimitadas limitaciones no es más que afirmar que una lengua es siempre espejo de la cultura y de las formas de vida de la colectividad que la habla y, por supuesto, siempre será el inexcusable punto de partida de los creadores que se sirven de ella como medio esencial para la realización de su obra artística! Por ello, la forma de utilizarla ha variado y variará siempre con el tiempo. Los escritores se valen de la lengua de su momento, por regla general, de la lengua que les es más propia para comunicarse de una u otra forma con sus lectores. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse